Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning or processing the substrate and/or the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon and form integrated circuits. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
When semiconductor devices are used in electronic apparatus, a power supply member is generally connected to the dies for supplying power and may be charged by a wireless charging system. In the wireless charging system, an electromagnetic field is produced in a charging station where energy is transferred to the electronic apparatus. An induction coil in the electronic apparatus takes power from the electromagnetic field and converts it back into electric current to charge the battery.
However, one critique of this method is that the potential for energy loss between the electronic apparatus and the charging station is less efficient. Therefore, a need arises for a method of performing efficient wireless charging.